What John Thinks
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Another of my Sandle stories set to music. This one is set to the music from John Mayer's new CD Continuum.


Sara Sidle walked into the room and found Greg Sanders lounging on the couch in a pair of blue jeans and a grey and red St. Louis Cardinals' t-shirt. He was staring at the TV that was showing the end of an old "King of the Hill" re-run. "How are you holding up?" she asked smiling. It was the first time she had seen him since he returned from his week-long conference in St. Louis, Missouri. She sighed seeing the white cord running from his ear to the coffee table. "How do you stand that?" she asked a little louder as "The Simpson's"'s theme song began playing on TV. "Huh?" he asked, pulling his ear-buds out. "What are you listening to?" she smiled. "New John Mayer stuff," he replied. "Nick make you get that?" she asked. "He downloaded it for me," he chuckled. She sat down on his legs. "Ow," he breathed. "Shut up. I don't weigh that much," she teased. He opened his mouth to argue and was promptly smacked on the arm. He laughed as she laid down on his chest. "I missed you," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you, too," she mumbled, her eyes already closed. Soon both were asleep. When they awoke another episode of "King of the Hill" had begun and Dale was ranting about a 'pigeon god' or something like that. "What are you doing just getting in?" he questioned her. "I haven't been in since yesterday morning," she sighed, "I took tonight off." "I don't have to go in tonight either," he smiled. She laughed, standing up, "I'm hungry, I think I'll warm up some leftovers." "While I'd love to join you, I really need a shower," he said sniffing his shirt and making a face. "Nice," she replied sarcastically as he headed to the bathroom.

Moments later Greg returned wearing maroon plaid pajama pants and a red t-shirt that in white letters read "Sigmund Freud: There Egos Again!" with a picture of a bouncing face of Freud. He turned off the TV and began messing with the radio. Sara entered the room and picked up a book lying on the table. "Nice to see you've been reading," she teased. "Oh, it's really good!" he exclaimed, rushing over and snatching the book from her. "_Hikaru no Go_?" she asked. "Yeah, it's a manga, it's really good!" he said grinning as he leafed through the graphic novel from back to front in true manga form. Greg rushed back over to the radio and pressed a few buttons before stepping back and grinning as the twangey sound of John Mayer's guitar began playing. "Wanna dance?" he asked. "You're joking right?" she laughed. In response he took her hands and began to lead her in dancing. As John sang…

_Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good_

They danced on, rather awfully though it might be, it was enjoyable. As the suspended cymbal's crescendo ended and John began to sing the chorus again Greg leaned down and kissed her. "I really did miss you," he smiled. "What is that, our song or something?" she laughed. "Naw, lemme see," he walked over to the radio and began pressing buttons again. A solemn organ began playing, then a jazzy drum beat and John strumming his guitar.

_Too many shadows in my room_

_Too many hours in this midnight_

_Too many corners in my mind_

_So much to do to set my heart right_

_It's taking so long_

_I could be wrong, I could be ready_

_But if I take my heart's advice_

_I should assume it's still unsteady_

_I am in repair_

"Really, you think this is our song?" she questioned. "No, John does; Nick, too," he said, handing her the CD case, "Nick gave **me** the CD, but he gave **you** a note." Sidle-The gig's up. Good luck sorting that mess out. –Nicky. She laughed. "I love you, Sar," he smiled. "I love you, too, Greggo," she laughed. He hit a button on the CD player's remote control and John began to sing Jimi's words.

_Anger, he smiles, towering in shiny, metallic purple armor_

_Queen Jealousy, envy waits behind him_

_Her fiery, green gown sneers at the grassy ground_

_Blue the life-giving waters taken for granted_

_They quietly understand_

_The once happy turquoise armies lay opposite ready_

_But wonder why the fight is on_

_But they're all bold as love_

_Yeah, they're all bold as love_

_They're all bold as love_

_Just ask the axis_


End file.
